User blog:RabidDisneyWeirdo/Epic Rap Battles Of History Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Violetta version
Gregorio CasalWake up Lud, I'm about to take a dickens of a dump On this lonely homely little miserable grump I'm like a star on a Christmas tree, your like the stump I'm not known for the heart, but your still getting dumped You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini, cause you disgust me Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me, don't even touch me I don't shake hands, I don't make fans I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands Even Pablo knows what a pimp I am I got my name on the front of a business, man My raps will haunt you, make you think your going insane You're about to get whooped by three MCs of the musical plane So when the clock strikes prepare to enter the world of Christmas pain Cuz I'm out, I got my own stupid problems, call me two chainz [[Ludmila Ferro] How dare you disturb me while I'm sitting in my chair, You're a terrible rap spitting apparition, I ain't scared Of this random phantom, haunt all you want, I don't care I do not believe in ghosts and I don't believe you, there Leon Don't panic, Lu, but your about to crash, I'm Leon, the ghost of rich girls past Who's properly rocking the monopoly moustache I love the studio, I'm a musical Phant You got dumped, and now you annoyed at the world You should have thought it though, and kissed the boy Cause your greed is the curse that will tear you apart What good is your purse, if your poor in your heart Ludmila Ferro Bah-humbug! your raps don't unnerve me! they're atrocious What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis Music and success, that's the life I've selected So enough with your tales from the past, I'm not affected Diego Hernández But your about to be right now, I'm the ghost of what's right now. Just take a lesson from yeezy Your missing the point ludmizy There's more to life that music, take if easy Even I can make time for azizy Best put some friends on your which list Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas If you did then you would at this moment Be sharing your money with some of the homeless Ludmila Ferro No, this isn't happening, this maddening agony Wait, actually Looking back at Gregorio's lecture I still am expecting a final Spector Ghost of Christmas yet to come Boo! Ludmila Ferro Aah Ghost of Christmas yet to come Your gonna die, With no one who loves you and no one to cry All by yourself on the bed of your death With the stitch of regret in your last dying breath Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish one, With Tiny Tim's blood on your hands Now you shall pay for the way you behave As written as plain as the name on this grave Ludmila Ferro Are these the shadows of things that will be, Of things that maybe, only If I depart from my course can they change Say it is true with what you show me I promise to mend my ways A friend to all kind is what I will become It's Christmas, I haven't missed, my chance to be different God bless us everyone. Category:Blog posts